


slippery slope

by TamiTifer



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiTifer/pseuds/TamiTifer
Summary: It’s not like “adopting a dog” had been in Adam’s plans for the afternoon.





	slippery slope

It’s not like “adopting a dog” had been in Adam’s plans for the afternoon. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d thought about it, though. In the past, he’d decided there was just no time in his schedule to take care of a pet. Things had changed, but it was still not something Adam had _really_ considered. That is, until now.

Adam had been on his way out the door when his neighbor came running over. Her cat, in her typical troublesome way, had managed to consume an unfortunate amount of azaleas, and so Adam offered to buy some medicine while he was out and about. Of course, at the time he hadn’t been expecting to almost run over a small golden retriever puppy that had somehow gotten away from the shelter. Adam had never been more glad for his reflexes.

The little devil was a furry ball of energy -- the first thing it did when Adam got out of the car was to start tugging at his pant leg -- and its left ear looked oddly deformed, which turned out to be the reason it was up for adoption in the first place. Also the reason why thirty minutes later Adam was walking out of the shelter not only with cat medicine, but also a puppy.

“ _You named your dog_ Chris _?”_ Dana’s voice came from the other side of the line.

“It’s the name the shelter gave him,” Adam said, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he tried to open the car door with an overexcited puppy wiggling around on his arms.

“ _Well_ _now, people just won’t believe when I tell them about my new nephew Chris!"_

Adam rolled his eyes. “I have to drive. Talk to you soon.”

“ _Call me later!_ ” She said, as if she wouldn’t be calling him in about half an hour anyway.

He managed to open the car and let Chris onto the passenger seat, but as soon as he sat down, the puppy was jumping on his lap, tail wagging. Adam tried to put him away a few times until he realized it was a lost cause.

Adam sighed. “Fine, you can stay,” he said, and Chris settled his head on Adam’s arm, finally calming down. Adam scoffed but left him alone.

The first thing Chris did when Adam let him free to explore the garden was take a bite of the orchids.

**Author's Note:**

> he totally gets, like, four more dogs in the future
> 
> ([tumblr](http://meolchina.tumblr.com))


End file.
